The present application is directed to an exercise device configured to be removably connected to a vehicle for use in performing a variety of exercises and, more particularly, to an exercise device that is disassembled/assembled in a straight-forward manner to facilitate use by drivers when out on the road.
Drivers of large vehicles, such as truck drivers, often do not have the opportunity to exercise. This is because their schedule requires them to spend a majority of their time on the road. This includes the actual time they are driving their vehicle, as well as off time which is often spent either in a hotel room or sleeping in their truck cab.
Existing exercise equipment is not applicable for use by truck drivers while they are on the road. Some equipment is too large and cannot be stored on the truck. Examples include the large equipment that is used in hotel and home gyms that provide for multiple exercises and include one or more weight stacks connected to pulleys. Further this equipment, and other equipment such as free weights and dumbbells, is too heavy to be taken on the road by the driver.
Some equipment would damage the truck cab or truck trailer if used by a driver. Damage may be caused by the equipment contacting against the exterior of one or both of the cab and trailer during exercising. This contact may scratch, dent, or otherwise cause damage. Further, some existing equipment requires a permanent connection with the cab and/or trailer. This may include mechanical fasteners or other means to fixedly attach the exercise equipment to the truck. The connection points results in damage to the truck, such as requiring holes or other mechanisms for secure attachment. Further, truck drivers often use different cabs and/or trailers. This type of equipment with the fixed connection to the vehicle is not portable and not applicable for use by a driver that uses a variety of different cabs/trailers.